Albus Severus Potter
by IngJoBa
Summary: We follow Albus potter through his first year at Hogwarts with an adventure and Weasley/ Potter family fun :P Its not the best summary but the story is better


Albus Severus Potter

Chapter 1

Albus Severus potter woke up early this day, it was the day he should attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and for the first time in his life. He was a little bit nervous sins he wasn't sure which house he would be sorted into, and he did hope for Gryffindor as the rest of his family. He knows that Rose would end up in Gryffindor. There was only one problem and that was that he looked too much like his father and the he was afraid that everybody would think there was something special with him, and with an older brother also he has much to live up to. It was only one different and that was that his father wore glasses and he didn't and he may be brave, but he thought about himself to be a little Slytherin not just Gryffindor. Why he thought about him be a Slytherin was his brother fault, which had said that he was going to be sorted into Slytherin ever since he got the letter in July.

"_Well, well" _he said to himself_"I can't sit here the rest of the day; I must get my parents up so that we doesn't have to miss the train" _

He certainly would not do that. The only time he didn't care was when they were visiting his father's cousin and his wife and children.

He went down from the windowsill and went running out of the room to find his parents; he certainly wouldn't wake his brother or sister. James Sirius which was his big brother would just shouted at him and sleep on and his little sister was already awake, if he didn't take wrong because his sister was always up early when it happened something special.

He run into the bedroom of his parents and shouted **"wake up mum, dad its Hogwarts time and we can't miss the train you know" **

He heard his father mumbled "_could you take care of our little student dear love_" but as always when he said that he was pushed out of bed

Albus laughed and his father was grinning at him, but without his glasses so Albus know that his father couldn't see him properly, he just knew where he was standing. Albus walked to his father and tried to get him up, but he failed and Harry which was his father just fell again. His parents was Ginny Molly Potter (nee Weasley) and Harry James Potter

Harry got his glasses then he got up and walked to the Ginny said of the bed and was shocking her shoulder, she woke up and got out of bed while she was smiling at Albus that still stood and laughed by the bed.

"I'm going to my bedroom to see if I got everything, and when I am back you must get up" he said to his parents "and one of you must wake up James, you know that I am not going to do that"

He walked out and over to his bedroom there he meets his sister "Lily, what are you doing here" "well, I thought I should wake you up" "and why are you still here when you found out that I was already awake?" "I wanted to talk to you alone, before breakfast" "okay, we can do that!" his mood lightened, he really cared for his sister "what do you want to talk with me about?" "I will miss you Albus, promise me you will send me letters of how you got it, and which house you're put in" he did know she was going to say that, she did it to James too last year. Now he understood that he should go to Hogwarts for the next seventh years, without his parents and sister and he felt sorry for his little sister, they wasn't going to see each other until a half year when it was Christmas. He said "I will miss you too Lily and I promise you I will"

he hugged her and she hugged him back. After that the both of them walked together down to the kitchen where they found his parents and brother eating, his brother had gone down the stairs very quietly after he found out that his brother and sister had an conversation and didn't want to interfere in it and that's just weird because James Sirius which was the family's prankster could never really do anything without interfering, and too make it bigger he was named after two pranksters, Harrys father James Potter and Harrys godfather Sirius Black, they used every single year on Hogwarts pranking students and teachers and hating the dark arts with two other of their friends Remus Lupin which son is Harrys godson and the traitor Peter.

2


End file.
